The present invention relates to pneumatic tires and more particularly to bead rings for reinforcing the beads of such tires.
When the beads become warm as a result in particular of an accidental heating of the rim, for instance, due to a locking of the brakes, a change takes place in the rubber which surrounds the bead rings in such a way that the carcass ply or plies which surround the bead rings are no longer retained by the latter. As a result of the inflation pressure, a relative sliding of these carcass plies in the bead with respect to the bead rings then takes place, which causes deformation and deterioration of the beads. This phenomenon manifests itself in particular in the case of rigid bead rings.